hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Carric Ander
Backstory After his mother, a human of the Illuskan tribe, died shortly after childbirth, Carric, a half-elf, was taken in to live with his Elven father. As Carric grew up, he unfortunately never felt truly accepted by the pure blood Elves and thus left the community at the age of 17 to forge his own path. He spent months traversing the harsh, frigid northwest region of Davros. Unsure of where he was going, Carric found himself alone, huddled next to a homemade fire for warmth. Waking at dawn, Carric could hear the faint sound of the lute in the distance. Following the sound, Carric eventually stumbled upon an isolated hut inhabited by an elderly halfling named Ander. Ander, a well-versed and experienced bard, greeted him and explained that he had a vision telling him that a young half-elf would turn up on his doorstep. Ander took Carric in and treated him as if he were his own son, teaching him the ways of becoming an entertainer, a bard. This unlocked a world of music and magic for Carric. Late one evening while out gathering supplies, Carric was making his way through the woods when he saw a hooded figure dash through the trees. Unable to make out what he saw, Carric returned to Ander's hut to find him lying in a pool of blood. Lying in Carric's arms, Ander, stuggled and said "Son, find him." as he weakly pointed to a few pieces of parchment on the floor and drew his last breath. Burying him at sunrise, Carric gathered his things, grabbed his fallen mentor's lute, the parchments, and set out to fulfill his instruction. Taking on the name of Ander, Carric Ander has spent years traveling from town to town playing music, sharing stories, but most importantly tracking down this mysterious figure. These years of fruitless searching have left Carric Ander living a double life. On the outside is a flamboyant, loud, charismatic, and intoxicating man but underneath lies a man broken, drowning his grief in alcohol and excess. And now he waits... hoping this new world might contain the answers he seeks. On The Ship Carric initially spends most of his time using his charisma and talent to entertain. Most of the other passengers are drawn to his magnetic personality but Carric never reveals the truth of his upbringing or his motives. As more time passes, some passengers begin to wonder if there's more that Carric hasn't revealed as he begins to grow a bit distant. Rumors swirl, theories are made, but Carric never relents. Doubling down on his stories to others while the waiting slowly eats away at him on the inside. After sharing stories and entertaining the others to deflect from allowing them knowing about his mission to find the murderer, Carric grows distant as his emotions are charging ahead 100mph. Through it all however, he begins to feel connected to the others.. and it scares him... afraid to grow close to anyone out of fear of losing them again. Quirks Some fellow passengers tend to get annoyed due to Carric's loud singing each morning in the shower. He wakes at 5 am. He hates spiders. He's been building a new instrument, called a guitar, which he carries around with him. Carric is also known to partake in various mushrooms he finds in the wild. Some say that's where he gets his "inspiration". After a few years, Carric starts growing bored/impatient. Having taken the last magic mushroom he had stashed away Carric drifted off into his world of fantasy.. and song...